Harry Potter y Los Guardianes Ancestrales
by EMMANUELDJ
Summary: Este es un Harry-Luna,Her-Ron,Ginny-Draco, donde todo sucede en un nuevo Torneo, El Torneo de La Guardia Ancestral; Es una historia con romance y accion, y planeada hacer muy larga, Disfruten y dejen Review es importante!


**Harry Potter y Los Guardianes Ancestrales**

Capitulo Uno: **Una vez mas.**

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, Harry se encontraba en casa de sus tíos; recostado en su cama en el cuarto heredado de Dudly su primo, pero estaba en paz, sus tíos había salido de vacaciones a Luxemburgo, era un viaje largo y muy bien planeado por su tía Petunia, pues días antes siempre se encontraba planeando esas vacaciones ideales en familia, claro, sin Harry que prácticamente se quedo como un simple vigilante de la casa de sus tíos pues también le habían prohibido usar el teléfono (cosa que a Harry le tomaba sin importancia, el nunca lo utilizaba, ni el teléfono ni el internet) solo las cartas y como Tío Vernon no quiso llevarse su lechuza en su automóvil nuevo, entonces decidió dejársela a Harry.

Harry estaba pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigos, ya los quería ver _-¿que estará haciendo Hermione o ron?- _ pensaba Harry algunas veces; El no entendía el porque de lo poco que se comunicaban con el, había pasado ya dos meses sin recibir noticia alguna de ellos, de hecho de nadie del ED, cosa que se le hacia rara con lo recién pasado en el ministerio de magia; Aun que el prefería ni pensar en ello, pues rápido se le venia a la mente su padrino, Sirius, ¡aun no lo podía creer! Sirius muerto!, el probablemente había sido uno de los mejores animagos de este tiempo incluso sabia que si no hubiera estado siendo atacado por otros mortifagoz hubiera hecho pedazos a Bellatrixs.

En fin el ya quería estar de regreso en Hogwarts, faltaba ya muy poco solo 3 días mas y estaría rumbo al anden 9y3/4, pasaba todo el día pensando en sus amigos, en los miembros del ED en su castillo y en Dumbledore lo que había aprendido con el, tantas cosas que ese viejo simpático le había enseñado, sin duda un gran mago y amigo.

Habían pasado ya los tres días, sus tíos aun no estaban en casa así que antes de salir con su baúl y Hedwig su fiel lechuza, se aseguro de cerrar todo bien para evitar algún robo, aun que a Harry los delitos muggles casi no le preocupaban.

Harry iba a esperar al Autobús Noctambulo, pero en vez de eso prefirió coger un taxi, puesto que casi no le gustaba lo ansioso que podía llegar hacer Stan, sin mas cogió el taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a la estación, entre mas se alejaba del numero 7 de Privent Drive mas se relajada y se empezaba a sentir mas en casa pues siempre a sido su verdadero hogar Hogwarts.

Pago al taxista y empezó a caminar, fue a donde se encontraba el anden 9y3/4, voltio a todos lados para ver si era observado por algún muggle y para ver si se miraba Ron con los demás weasly por algún otro lado, pero no lo vio, entonces recordó que Ron había sido llamado para prefecto entonces supuso que ya estaría adentro toda la familia, _-Bueno Hogwarts allá voy-_ pensó Harry y entro dentro del anden mágico; Miro a muchos magos, y por todos lados los papas que se despedían de forma orgullosa de los de primer grado; Sin mas entro a uno de los vagones miro a mucha gente conocida, Cho que le guiño el ojo de forma un tanto descarada y pasando aun lado de el riendo con sus amigas, -_¿Acaso siempre esta contenta?, que mas da……. se ve bien jeje –_ pensó Harry cuando la saludo también vio a Deán, a Neville, a Ginny, la saludo y le pregunto por Ron y Hermione –_Están en una junta Harry no te preocupes ¿te sientas con nosotras?- _le pregunto ginny señalando un compartimiento vacío pero Harry le dijo que no, pues ginny estaba acompañada de una de sus amigas y parecían que se traían un muy buen cotilleo así que le dijo que después, -_Bueno nos vemos luego Harry-_ le dijo Ginny entrando con su amiga en el compartimiento vacio.

Por fin Harry encontró un compartimiento vacio, -_por fin pensó- _quería uno solo para cuando llegaran Hermione y Ron, poder platicar a gusto y que les cuenten sobre sus vacaciones y las cosas que habían pasado en el mundo mágico mientras el estaba en casa de sus tíos.

A los 5 minutos se abrió la puerta:

-_Hola Harry!, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? , nadie me da espacio en sus compartimientos y solo queda este y el siguiente, pero en el otro esta Malfoy y suele ser un poco cruel conmigo- _Dijo luna sonriendo como siempre.

Harry la mira, como faltaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts ella no traía el uniforme sino un pantalón vaquero muy pegado que hacia ver su buen cuerpo ya un poco mas desarrollado, después de unos segundos luna se dio la vuelta para salir entonces Harry reacciono –_Ha Luna!! Perdón es que estaba pensando en cosas am vagas, pero por favor pasa- _Dijo Harry sonriendo con la cara un poco roja, además cualquier momento al lado de luna es muy interesante pensó Harry aparte no iba a dejar que Malfoy la enfadase ni a ella ni a nadie.

-_Gracias Harry, siempre eres muy bueno conmigo, y lo sigues haciendo aunque la gente se te quedo viendo raro y diga que estoy muy loca una y otra vez-_Dijo Luna

Harry extrañaba el modo tan sincero de decir las cosas de Luna. –_Eres increíble Luna, no se como aguantas todas las cosas que te dicen, yo no puedo - dijo Harry_

_-¿Tu no puedes que? _Pregunto Luna un tanto curiosa

-_Pues ya sabes todo lo que dicen de mi, que soy un farsante las tonterías del niño que vivió, esas cosas- _Dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia.

-_Pues no se de que hablas Harry, eso solo lo dicen los de Slytherin, todos los demás de cada casa te adoran y lo sabes bien, pero ami me molestan incluso los de mi casa-_ Dijo Luna sonriendo y mirando fijamente el paisaje que empezaba a aparecer mientras empezaba a avanzar el tren.

-_Si pero solo me quieren por ser el elegido y todos me ven como un trofeo- _ _mas las mujeres- _ lo interrumpió Luna, _-De hecho han pasado muchas chicas y se me quedan viendo feo, espero no me maten en mi cama en la noche- _y ambos se empezaron a reír, _-oye Harry me ayudas a subir esta maleta en el cajón de arriba? Es que es algo pesada- claro –_contesto Harry y empezó a ayudar a Luna, -vaya que esta pesada- pensó Harry, incluso con la ayuda de luna estaba pesado ya que estaban a punto de terminar de subirlo cuando Harry pierde el equilibrio y cae, dejando a Luna con todo el peso y cayendo a su lado, aun que para suerte de ellos la maleta de Luna no callo encima de ellos, entonces se empezaron a reír, -_Perdón Harry soy muy distraída, se me olvido hacer mas fuerza.- _se le quedo mirando a Harry sin darse cuenta había caído sobre el y que se había recostado en su hombro, en eso se abrió la puerta y Cho miro con enojo el panorama enfrente de ella, con la misma cerro la puerta enojada, a penas se escuchaba que iba diciendo cosas por el pasillo,-_con la muy loca…- _se alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos -_Creo que se enojo- _Dijo Harry, -_lo siento Harry-_ Dijo Luna tratándose de reincorporar con la ayuda de Harry que se había puesto un poco rojo por la situación, de pronto se abrió la puerta de nuevo y se escucho una voz que decía, -_Lo siento Harry, si interrumpí algo- de que hablas Hermione- _Dijo Ron atrás de ella y miro como Harry estaba agarrado de las dos manos con Luna, entonces estos se separaron de golpe sonrojados, -_Ron, Hermione, no esta bien pasen- _Harry estaba muy contento de tener a sus amigos de nuevo, Hermione se le quedo mirando un poco raro a Harry por la manera tan comprometedora según ella que se encontraba Harry con Luna, pero no le dio mucha importancia y entonces se pusieron a compartir las experiencias de sus vacaciones, incluso Luna hablo un poco de cómo le había ido con su papa en una expedición a África, buscando un animal raro como siempre Luna, seguía siendo una Lovegood; En fin platicaron un buen rato y actualizaron a Harry de los eventos Mágicos, hubo ciertos encuentros entre Aurores y Mortifagoz un par de veces, pero nadie había resultado herido, solo un Auror nuevo que se enfrento a Lucius Malfoy, pero eso era lo único, las cosas parecían estar un poco calmadas, aun que Harry sabia que tal vez no era así que la orden tendría otra información, pero no sabría el cuando volvería a una junta con ellos; También al parecer había un nuevo torneo en Hogwarts, el que ganara tendría la facilidad de ser automáticamente un Auror, ¡Un año antes de graduarse! Ser Auror del ministerio de Magia o Aurores decía un boceto, cosa que algunos no entendieron de todo. La Guardia Ancestral, se llamaba el torneo. Claro a diferencia del torneo de los tres magos este había sido creado solo para la mejor Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, nadie sabia exactamente como se calificaban las escuelas pero Hogwarts este torneo seria la sede de tal.

Al parecer se tenían que pasar un par de pruebas, de inteligencia, de habilidad, de unión y de combate.

Ha Harry le gustaba la idea, ser un Auror le facilicitaria la información que pudiera conseguir como Auror del Ministerio de Magia y mas al ser miembro de la Orden.

Harry estaba aun un poco disgustado con sus amigos por no haberle enviado cartas, pero entendió que era porque sus lechuzas eran muy conocidas por los mortifagoz y no había un motivo lo bastante fuerte como para ponerlo en riesgo, lo curioso fue cuando Luna también se disculpo con el por no enviarle una carta, menciono algo de que había estado muy ocupada observando a muchos muggles en una especie de competencia de ellos a nivel mundial, o por lo menos que así era llamado, un tal Mundial, claro sin saber mucho de que era.

Harry observo contento por la ventana como se acercaba ha hogsmeade, tanto tiempo sin verlo se le hizo increíble aun que estuviera en otoño al igual que todos los años se miraba tan acogedor.

-_Es hora que nos alistemos para ir a los carruajes- _Dijo Hermione

Harry cogió su varita y se cambio de manera rápida con magia –_ya extrañaba poder hacer magia- _Dijo Harry y después todos empezaron hacer lo mismo.

Ya se dirigían rumbo a Hogwarts en los carruajes, por fin Harry después de casi 4 meses estaría de nuevo en Hogwarts, el y sus amigos estaban muy emocionados, cuando empezaron a subir la ultima colina y Hogwarts se empezó a divisar todos estaban impresionados, en la noche se miraba mucho mas imponente el castillo, grande, majestuoso y las luces lo alumbraban de una manera muy impresionante, se empezaron haber fuegos artificiales que recibían a los alumnos muy emocionados.

Harry iba entrando junto a sus amigos en el gran salón se miraba un poco mas amplio y mas imponentes con los colores de cada una de las casas dividiéndose por sus colores cada casa, Luna –_nos vemos pronto ha y gracias Harry- _después de eso los dejo y se dirigió a su casa caminando entre brinquitos e ignorando las cosas que les decían los demás alumnos, después Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron a la mesa de gryffindor para esperar el discurso de Dumbledore y después la rica cena que habrían de tener listos los duendes.

En eso apareció Dumbledore por una puerta que estaba al lado derecho de la mesa de los profesores y se dirigió al frente del grupo para empezar a hablar.

-_Alumnos de Hogwarts de cada casa, es para nosotros _(dijo volteando a ver a todos los profesores) _que estén de nuevo una vez mas con nosotros, creo que todos habrán escuchado del nuevo torneo, el torneo de La Guardia Ancestral, la verdad como lo dice es un torneo ancestral, se hace cada 666 años y hoy en este curso que empieza, se realizara, esperamos la participación de todos los que se sientan capaces de hacer cosas simplemente inimaginables, y claro dije inimaginables mas no prohibidas (_y voltio a ver donde estaba Harry con sus amigos, y estos sonrieron) _ bueno después podrán ver las bases del torneo espero lo disfruten, pero ahora vamos a empezar a la selección de casas de los alumnos de primer grado-_

Así fue después de cerca de 30 minutos todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivas casas, 6 en Slytherin, 7 en Ravenclaw, 6 en Hufflepuff y 8 en Gryffindor; Después de la selección Dumbledore pronuncio lo mas deseado toda la noche -_ a comer-._ Y después fue a tomar su lugar en medio de la mesa de maestros mientras empezaba aparecer la comida en todas las mesas.

Cuando recién todos empezaban a comer a Harry le cayó un papel en las piernas, no vio quien lo lanzo pero se dispuso a abrirlo:

"_Harry, hola oye solo quería saber si ¿seguiríamos haciendo el ED? Nos vemos pronto._

_Atte. Colin Creevey"_

-_Valla había olvidado el ED por completo- _pensó Harry después de leer el pergamino lanzado de Colin, luego el se lo enseño a Hermione y a Ron y a lo que ellos también asintieron con la cabeza dándole a entender a Harry que era mejor seguir con el ED, ya con Dumbledore aquí seria mas fácil. Pero tendría que volver a reunir a todos, si lo hacia seria después de mirar como estaría de difícil su horario de clases, y claro el de Ron y Hermione.

Después de terminar de comer empezaron a irse a sus respectivas casas los alumnos del colegio, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en irse con la excusa de que eran prefectos y les tenían que enseñar sus habitaciones a los nuevos alumnos, claro como siempre solo lo hizo Hermione porque Ron prefería llegar temprano a su cuarto junto con Harry y así platicar un rato, alistar sus cosas y descansar en la sala común.

Ron se dejo caer aun lado de las escaleras ya que vio todo ocupado así que sin mas Harry se sentó a su lado mirando como todos platicaban, cosa que se le seguía haciendo raro; En eso viene bajando por las escaleras Ginny esta se acerco a ellos y les dijo –¿_Entonces ustedes también están esperando las bases he?_

_¿Qué bases? _Dijo Ron

_-Las del torneo de Los Guardianes Ancestrales Ron… lo que pasa es que Hermione nos dijo que después de guiar a los de primer año a la casa la profesora Mc Gonagall le aviso que las bases del torneo serian publicadas ahora a las 3:00 de la mañana, de hecho también te lo tenia que decir a ti pero al parecer ni ella ni Hermione te encontraron- _Dijo Ginny, después se paro y fue con su amiga que Harry vio en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts.

-_Valla va hacer interesante he Harry, esta vez si nos podemos inscribir no será como El Torneo De Los 3 Magos, por fin podre ganar- _Dijo Sonriendo con una cara de soñador.

-_Si creo que tienes razón, pero a mi no me agrada mucho la idea de otro torneo, la gente ya se burlo mucho de mi la ultima vez que participe- _Despuésde decir eso Harry se acordó deLuna, de la manera que todos se burlaban de ella y aun así no se quejaba, por lo menos no en publico, y eso a el le molestaba mucho, que hablaran de ella -_Valla chica- _Dijo sin querer pensando en ella.

¿Qué_ chica Harry? No veo a ninguna que este muy bien,,,._- Dijo Ron buscando alguna chica que mereciera las palabras de Harry

-_A no nada, solo pensaba-Dijo Harry, _-_¿En quien? _Pregunto Ron; Harry lo volteo a ver y pensó un poco en ello antes de decirle a Ron en quien, pero llego a la conclusión de que no era algo malo así que Harry sin mas le dijo –_ En luna- y voltio a ver a su amigo –y ¿Por qué piensas en ella? Esta loca- _le dijo Ron, después de eso a Harry le dio un enojo incluso le daban ganas de darle un buen golpe a su amigo, cosa que Ron noto por la mirada asesina de Harry –_Ella no esta loca Ron… -_ le dijo Harry aun un poco molesto –_Bueno ya perdón tampoco es para tanto Harry yo nomas decía, aparte ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto lo que diga?, ¿ acaso paso algo mas en el tren?, ¡soy tu amigo cuéntame!- _Le dijo Ron casi chantajeándolo, entonces Harry se empezaba a ruborizar un poco sin saber porque, aun que también un sentimiento de tristeza le llego al recordar que no había pasado nada mas, -_Dios en que estoy pensando, ella es solo una amiga, aparte no se ve muy interesada en tener novio, ¿pero en que sigo pensando?- Harry volteo a ver a Ron y le dijo – La verdad es que nada, siento desilusionarte Ron- _y Ron le contesto –¿_Desilusionarme? O a ti mismo- _en la cara de Harry se le notaba la desilusión.

Cuando de repente la habitación fue invadida desde la ventana por una luz Dorada segadora que llego hasta la parte superior de la chimenea, dejando a todos ciegos por unos segundos, para poco después abrir sus ojos y ver un pergamino gigante arriba de la chimenea con unas letras rojas con bordes dorados muy grandes que decían.

"_La Guardia Ancestral" _y debajo del titulo decía_ "Bases"._

_Dejen sus Review, todos sin importar lo que digan, todos me servirán, porque necesito ideas aparte corríjanme errores o simplemente ayuden colaborando en sus Review; Espero lo hallan disfrutado, dentro de una semana o un poco menos publicare el segundo capitulo: Creo que la Quiero._


End file.
